Rodney's Welcome Home
by IantojJackh
Summary: Rodney comes home after a week long mission and Jennifer is there to take care of him. M-rated for sexual situations.


A/N: This is my first M-rated piece I've written in a long time and the first in this fandom and in story form. So I might be a little rusty with a few things. Thank yous go out to Crye4Me and Rory Faller for their help. Please be kind and leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodney's Welcome Home by K.A.T.<strong>

Rodney just returned from a grueling off world mission and he could hear his bed calling him the minute he stepped through the gate. Every muscle burned with overexertion and he smelt as if he had taken a bath in a sewer. In a way, he did. Along with Sheppard and Lorne the three men slipped into a ditch filled with soft cow-like dung. The soft sticky and stinky substance matted his hair to his head and with every step he took Rodney felt the squish in his boots. As soon as the scientist entered his room, the dirty clothes started to drop to the floor. They were completely gone by the time Rodney reached the bathroom.

Every muscle cried out in utter agony as Rodney lifted his arm to turn on the water. The hot liquid did little for his weary body. The drained scientist could do nothing more than to close his eyes and let the cascade of water envelop him. It took a while before there was some relief of the tense muscles and every remnant of the offending substance was long washed down the drain. Rodney was half-asleep standing up when he was startled by a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. His muscles tense again until he felt the familiar lips on the back of his neck and erect nipples against his shoulder blades. "I thought you were staying in your room when I was gone." The already aroused physicist voice hitched when his ear lobes were slowly teased by teeth then even more achingly slow by a tongue.

"Ever since you upgraded your prescription mattress to king size I can't sleep in my bed anymore," Jennifer played coy as she used her breasts to tease, suggestively rubbing against her boyfriend. It gave her just as much pleasure as it did him if his reaction was any indication.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me? Or are you just using me for my bed?" He whimpered slightly as Jennifer's ministrations were already having an obvious effect.

Jennifer snacked on his ear once more, relishing in the reactions it elicited. "There is that. Then there are your superior skills in said bed." Sometimes the ego of a man with a huge ego needed a little stroking. "And the little fact that I missed you very very much."

"Then it's a good thing I missed you very very much too," Rodney slowly slid between Jennifer and the shower wall, sensually grazing her soft mounds as he moved in front of her. He made sure the alluring woman felt how turned on he was. "What took you so long to join me here?"

"The stench of your clothes woke me up and I had to dispose of them. They really reek. What happened?"

"Shit happened." He groaned in both pain and pleasure. At times, there was a very fine line between the two.

"How bad could it be?" Jennifer wondered what made the grumpy man describe the mission in that manner.

"I mean literal shit. Evan, John and I fell into a ditch full of cow crap. At least the Pegasus version of a cow. It was murder to climb out. I don't think there is a muscle in my body that doesn't hurt," McKay whined in his usual nature. "Ow. Ow. That hurts," Rodney cried as Jennifer's hands kneaded his aching tense shoulders.

"Shhh," Jennifer's hands started to slowly and teasingly make their way down Rodney back, taking her time to massage the area with great care. Once his back was taken care of, she moved to his buttocks and then his legs, starting at the outer thigh and worked her way in.

"You're kidding me, right?" the man's eyes grew ten times their original size. In his condition, sex was the last thing on his mind. "Just what I need; more physical exertion."

"Shhh," the frisky woman pressed a delicate finger to his lips. "You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of everything." Jennifer crushed her lips against the sexy man before her, not taking long before the couple was hungrily trying to devour the other's mouth. The kiss wasn't one of their normally sweet kisses, but one purely carnal in nature and fueled by the almost week separation and the need to expend the bottled up tension. Their tongues were engaged in a battle of epic proportions, seeking to dominate the other. "Releasing some endorphins will make you forget about those aching muscles."

Rodney let out a throaty chuckle, "Doctor knows best?" The image of Jennifer naked in front of him as she hungrily licked her kiss-swollen lips, knowing he was her desired meal pushed the feeling of tired muscles to the far corner of his mind.

"Something like that." She played with the hairs on his chest. Jennifer pulled Rodney in for another passionate kiss. Her arousal growing as her boyfriend's hands carefully explored her wet skin. It was amazing what a week apart did to her, longing to feel the man's skillful hands on her and not to mention him to hold her through the long cold nights. The winters on this new planet were harsh, worse than they had been in Wisconsin but not as bad as winter's Rodney grew up. "I missed this," Jennifer trailed a line of kisses along his jaw line.

"I missed this too," Rodney slid a hand up the woman's thigh, seeking one of Jennifer's most sensitive areas.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jennifer tried to suppress the moan as one of his fingers slid inside her and another lightly brushing over her clit. She squeezed her legs shut, impeding any further action.

"What did you do that for?" Rodney looked too irresistible pouting as the hot water cascaded over his body.

"I thought you said you didn't need any more physical exertion?" She pushed his hand away despite her wanting him to continue. His fingers never failed to please, knowing what spots to stroke and at what time for maximum pleasure. Tonight was about Jennifer being in total control and she was going to make sure Rodney did nothing to change that.

"I did, but this is different," the pouting did not let up.

"Nice try," Jennifer teasingly let her hands explore the hairy chest as they slowly made their way to the smooth back and then carefully down. "Just do as I say or I'll leave you alone to take care of what I started." She took several steps back and grinned as she saw just how at attention Rodney Jr. was. There was a difference between seeing and feeling and as long as Rodney was not in her, seeing was a whole lot better than having him in her hand.

"Wicked. So very wicked." The fire of desire tinted his blue eyes. The scientist normally was in control when the couple was intimate and it took every ounce of self-control to allow Jennifer to take the lead. It was frightening to relinquish control to someone even if you trusted them implicitly.

"Shhh. No talking." Jennifer silenced the talkative man with a slow kiss. Her tongue slipped across his lower lip tasting the sweetness of desire that lived there. Her delicate hands massaged Rodney's chest carefully taking care of any soreness that might still be here. The next destination was the scientist's stomach, slowly building up the anticipation of where her hands would go next.

Rodney felt like every inch of his body was on fire, every inch tingled and cried out for more. Breathlessly, he pulled away from the kiss that made his legs feel like jello. The couple's foreheads came to rest against each other as both struggled to catch their breaths.

Blue eyes met with brown and two souls met as one. Rodney's eyes fluttered shut and a feral growl escaped his throat as Jennifer's hands found his erection. Her hands were very soft and skillful like the surgeon she was. Every stroke yielded maximum pleasure and delightful moans were payment for a job well done.

Jennifer rubbed her thumb over the head of his penis and then moved her hand up and down the shaft, feeling it throb beneath her hand further excited her. Her body yearned to be taken care of, but the moment she let Rodney touch her, the control she wanted to keep would be lost. The idea getting on her knees and taking care of him quickly passed from the aroused woman's mind. Jennifer was not sure how much Rodney was up for tonight so she would take care of both their needs first and she would service his body until he passed out from exhaustion. The look of pure bliss on Rodney's face as her hand rhythmically stroked him made her moan.

Sometimes Rodney wondered what he did to deserve a woman as amazing as Jennifer who completed him on so many levels. Each time he reached touch her, Jennifer would pull away and only resume once his hands were back at his side. The pain from his previously sore muscles were the furthest thing from Rodney's mind. "Please," he almost begged, unsure of how much longer he could hold out.

"Patience, my sexy lover," Jennifer whispered. She knew he was close and quickly reevaluated the idea of a quick blowjob, wanting Rodney to last more than few seconds when she took him into her wet folds. "Close your eyes and let your other senses take over." Her hands stroked him several more times before stopping.

"Why did you stop?" Rodney's voice was tight. He was confused and started to wonder if this was a trick his mind was playing on. That he was not really here and Jennifer leaving him at a crucial point was his brain laughing at him saying _this__is__what__you__get__for__staying__away__so__long._

Jennifer responded with a kiss on the lips and then moving onto the neck, followed by a shoulder to the chest. She paid careful to the stomach and hips. Selfishly, she knew it would be a tease to have Rodney in her for such a short time. It was not enough time for her to achieve an orgasm but there was a way she could use this to her advantage. Her hands expertly massaged his thighs as her tongue lightly flicked the tip of his erect member. The water had diluted the taste of his pre-cum which was usually bitter thanks to the copious amount of coffee the scientist usually consumed.

Rodney eyes met his lover's for the brief moment she looked up. It seemed like it was Jennifer's mission to drive him mad today and she was doing a very good job of it. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. The man's breath began to quicken as Jennifer's mouth and tongue worked their magic. A loud moan escaped as her fingers began to fondle his balls, rolling them between her fingers and letting her nails lightly scratch over the skin. If asked his name at this moment, there was no doubt that Rodney would be able to give a coherent answer. The moans grew louder with each precession movement and it was a half minute later that Rodney cried out with a resounding, "Yes." Round one was complete as the blissful man reached his first climax of the night.

Jennifer swallowed the salty treat deposited in her mouth and stood up. She reached behind her and shut off the water. The night was not over, but it was time to move it out of the shower. Normally the activities would have continued in the shower, but that would mean Jennifer would have to give up some of her control and she planned to keep him under her spell so Rodney would not have time to register where she was going to lead him.

There was not a hint of pain anywhere on the scientist with the wobbly legs. There was renewed energy surging through his formally tired body. He could and would not let the evening end here.

Jennifer swatted Rodney's hand away as he reached for a towel. "No need for that." She nudged him toward the toilet bowl and pushed Rodney down onto the closed lid. There was no room for romance tonight. It was about fulfilling their animalistic needs.

Rodney looked up with eager anticipation as beads of water ran down Jennifer's breasts, calling out to be dried off with his mouth. There was an awe-like look on the Canadian's face as his eyes travelled every curve of her body and thinking of all the naughty things he would do to that body tomorrow. For now, he grumbled to himself that touching was off limits.

Jennifer ran her hands trough Rodney's wet hair, sensuously licking her lips as she watched his eyes checking her out as if it were the first time he had seen her naked. "You like?" The throbbing between her legs intensified and began to wonder if a climax was possible just by the look she was receiving.

"Uh huh," Rodney was incapable of coherent speech as he reached out for Jennifer's waist to draw the naked woman toward him. Her skin was still slick to the touch and his hands easily slide across the soft skin. At eye level was the object of his immediate desire, wanting to bury his face into the area Jennifer had denied his hand access to. He wanted it as his dinner and dessert. Rodney imagined that it was an ice cream cone, lapping up the treat and savoring the best part for last. Starting slow at first and then quickening as the end neared.

"Good. The view from here is pretty hot as well," Jennifer straddled Rodney's lap and immediately started to grind against his flaccid member, hoping to reawaken it soon. Her hands were planted on his shoulder for extra support.

Rodney's hands finally found their opportunity explore Jennifer's body. They started at her hips, slowly and seductively making their way up to their found their destination; her breasts. His thumbs massaged her nipples from soft nubs to hardened peaks and continued to circle them. He look on her face was all he needed to keep going.

Jennifer closed her eyes relishing in the electric sensations caused by Rodney's touch. "No hands allowed." She mentally cursed that a simple touch from a man could drive her so crazy, but he was **her** man and he knew exactly how to please her.

Luckily his mind was sharp and knew exactly what to do. Rodney might have been chastised for using his hands but Jennifer never said that he could not use his mouth. He shifted slightly so his mouth was at level with his target. They beckoned his mouth toward them, crying out for the attention that was sorely missed. First, it was a kiss to each erect nipple followed by his tongue circling the surrounding flesh, paying equal and lavish attention to the sensitive area. From there things were not as gentle as teeth became involved. It was not enough to cause a lot of pain, but just enough to blur the lines between pain and pleasure leaning more into the latter.

The sensation of teeth against her flesh that was already over sensitized caused Jennifer to stop her movements and bury her hands in Rodney's hair. She would allow him this moment of control because it felt too good to make him stop. The doctor's breathing grew rapid the longer her boyfriend used her globes as his latest meal. His hands made sure she did not fall off his lap, which Jennifer was sure she would have. She was totally under the spell that his magic mouth was working and could not concentrate on anything else. It took several minutes for Jennifer to regain control of her senses. "Stop...That...No." Several moans punctuated each word. "No...fair...my game." It was a bit of a struggle, but Jennifer finally regained the upper hand. The tender flesh of her breasts were red and slightly swollen and if his teeth left a mark, she would be sure to repay the favor. "You are being very very naughty," Jennifer purred into Rodney's ear.

"Thought you liked it when I was naughty?"

"Not today," she began to slide his length against her smooth wet lips that were more than ready to take it into their depths. The aroused woman's body shuttered as she teased her opening against the head of his penis, making the ache unbearable to be connected body and soul with the man she loved. It would not be long before she could have what she desired as with each passing movement Rodney got a little harder.

Rodney swallowed hard as he felt Jennifer hot moist center slid along his length, several times allowing slight entrance into her. A major tease that made the man grow harder as his face all but begged to allow full access.

Jennifer complied as she lifted her hips and slowly lowered herself onto him, taking Rodney in completely until he could fill her no more. From this position, the woman in charge could control the depth and speed of penetration. First Jennifer went slow and deep, making sure all the right spots were hit. Her brain was swimming in desire as her body felt its burn begin to spread.

The lovers' eyes met and locked onto each other. Each further turned on by the ecstasy on the other's face.

Jennifer continued the slow deep penetrations until she felt that her climax was imminent and she switched to fast movements with varying depths. Sometimes she would lift complete off Rodney only to slam hard back upon him, causing both to emit a loud moan. It did not long for her to come, feeling every muscle spasm in the most intense orgasm she had in a very long time. Jennifer felt the blood rushing in her ears. Her body flushed with heat despite the cool temperature of the bathroom. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. She nestled her sweaty face into the nook of Rodney's neck, mumbling incoherently. The woman's brain was as mushy as her body was. She knew he was not done and felt that even a few more thrusts would send her over the edge again. "Go ahead," she kissed his ear and then his neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat on Rodney's once clean body.

There was something about feeling a woman orgasm when you were still in her that made Rodney's ego soar. Even letting Jennifer take the lead and letting her have his way with him, it was still because of him that she was bought to the heights she was. He complied and it took less than a minute of quick deep thrusts before it was his turn to climax.

Jennifer held out for as long as possible, but when she felt the warm gush inside of her, it pushed the physician over the edge. This orgasm felt more tense than the first and Jennifer cried out her lover's name and clung onto him as if her life depended on it.

"I'd carry you to bed, but I don't think I can walk," Rodney said after several moments as he pressed his lips against Jennifer's neck. His legs were more wobbly than blue jello and neither of them were moving anytime soon. Before tonight Rodney would never have imagined that one could have such hot sex on a toilet.

"No rush," the spent woman rested her head on her equally tired lover's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Both their heart rates slowly returned to normal as did their breathing. They did not need words to express what the other was thinking as their bodies did all the talking for them.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jennifer felt the morning sun on her face as it slowly woke her up. Her mind was still clouded with sleep and she was barely aware of her surroundings. It was the first time in over week that the physician had gotten a sound night's sleep and knew she could attribute it to two things: having Rodney home and the long wild night of passion the two shared. That is when the half-asleep woman became aware of a presence between her legs. Fingers massaged her g-spot, causing her hips to buck involuntarily. A loud moan that could easily be heard in the neighboring room reverberated through the air. "And good morning to you," her eyes fluttered shut as waves of bliss washed over Jennifer's now trembling body. She clutched at the sheets and arched her back as she screamed out, likening Rodney to a god.<p>

"Morning, beautiful. It's my turn now," Rodney said with an impish grin. He waited until the contractions around his finger stopped before beginning again. It was the start of a long day in bed with Rodney being the one to dominate.


End file.
